Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
In many cases, various accessory components are attached to the rotor blades of wind turbines to perform various functions during operation of the wind turbine. Frequently, these components are attached adjacent to the trailing edges of the rotor blades. For example, noise reducers or flow enhancers may be attached to the trailing edges of the rotor blades to reduce the noise and increase the aerodynamic efficiency of the rotor blade.
Typical prior art noise reducers are often provided as serrated strips mounted directly to a trailing edge surface of the rotor blade using glue or another suitable adhesive. This configuration may have a variety of disadvantages. For example, the noise reducers are generally mounted to rotor blades during manufacturing before the rotor blades are transported to the wind turbine site. The noise reducers are thus easily susceptible to damage during transportation. Attachment of the serrated strips to the stiffer blade material using a relatively high modulus adhesive or glue results in high shear stresses being imparted to the strips during normal operational bending or twisting of the rotor blades, which makes the strips prone to cracking and delamination. Additionally, the adhesives used to mount the blade accessories make replacement of the accessories difficult, expensive, and time consuming.
Thus, an improved attachment system for wind turbine rotor blade accessories, such as serrated noise reducer strips, would be desired. For example, an attachment system that allows for on-site mounting to a rotor blade would be advantageous. Further, a system that reduces damage to the accessories from high shear stresses would be advantageous, as well as a system that allows for relatively easy, cost-effective, and efficient replacement.